


Concealed

by KeiMaxwell



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiMaxwell/pseuds/KeiMaxwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jounouchi finds something of Seto's he wouldn't ever have expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concealed

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of the scenario, let's assume the boys are already dating, giving Jounouchi somewhat of a permission to go through Seto's things. At least that's what Jou thinks. Anyway, enjoy!

A thin line appeared between Jounouchi's eyebrows, marking his confused frown. He stared at the object in front of him as if it would tell him its purpose if he just tried hard enough. When it didn't budge after almost a minute of glaring at it, Jounouchi let out a sigh of frustration. It was one of those rare moments in which he cursed his own curiosity. He shouldn't have rumaged through Seto's bathroom cabinet like that. He only wanted to find a plaster for the small, but annoying cut he had managed to give himself and instead of asking one of the maids or - God forbid - call Seto for this minor issue, he had set out to finding it alone. Instead he had come across the offending object that now sat so innocently in his lap.

A little see-through plastic bag containing make-up.

Where Jounouchi's brain had at first drawn a complete blank, it was now running wild with ideas as to the purpose of the kit. First was a stab of jealousy, as make-up usually meant a woman was involved. A woman who was close enough to Seto to leave her things in his private bathroom. Jounouchi quickly shook his head. With how much time he himself had spent in the Kaiba mansion and the bedroom next to the room he still sat in, there just was no possibility to hide an affair. Jounouchi smiled slightly, feeling stupid for even thinking Seto would betray him like that. As he took a quick look around, there were no other signs of a woman, no shampoos or hairbrushes or whatever the ladies had to make themself pretty with.

Jounouchi's frown returned as he stared at the make-up kit again. It was definitely not that of a woman. He had occasionally seen what Anzu and even Shizuka carried around with them and this little bag was obviously lacking any of the colorful eyeshadows and lipsticks and whatnot. It merely contained three items, all of the packages skin-colored. Jounouchi squinted at the words on them, finding he held liquid make-up, concealer and powder in his hands. The line on his forehead deepened. Did Seto actually use this stuff himself?

However, before any images of his boyfriend in drag could haunt him, the sound of somebody clearing their throat made Jounouchi snap his head up. Seto leaned on the doorframe, arms crossed and an eyebrow raised in question as well as amusement.

Jounouchi blushed despite himself, frozen to his spot sitting on the closed toilet lid. "Er... what... what are you doing here?" He regretted the words as soon as they had left his mouth, his blush only deepening as Seto smirked.

"This is my house, in case you forgot", he answered calmly. "And I think I told you I'd be home early today." His blue eyes took a short look at the bag still clutched in Jounouchi's hands. Although the blond had become better at reading Seto's expressions, he couldn't detect any sign of him seeming caught or overly embarrassed about him finding the make-up.

"Um, yeah", Jounouchi uttered dumbly, before finally pulling out of his stupor. He rose to his feet, waving the kit at Seto in a playfully demanding manner. "So, what is this all about? You use this or what?" He gazed openly at the other, trying to figure out if he even wore some of the make-up right now, but couldn't really tell.

"Sometimes, as a necessity", Seto answered, his eyes slightly straying from Jounouchi's gaze.

The blond frowned at him. "Necessity?" he repeated, snorting unbelievingly. "You don't need this stuff. You look per-..." Biting his lip, he stopped the compliment and quickly turned away. He busied himself with putting the little bag back to where he found it.

Even after being together so intimately for a not insignificant amount of time, telling Seto he looked absolutely perfect to him was not something Jounouchi could do. That didn't mean it wasn't the complete truth. His skin was always clean and unmarred, without any dimple in sight. Maybe a bit too pale, the result of spending hours locked in his office, but that was just part of him.

"Whenever I get too little sleep, I get dark circles under my eyes and you'll easily see it in my face. I just don't want to worry Mokuba." The almost subdued explanation surprised Jounouchi, but after thinking about it a moment, it did make perfect sense. At least it did when you were Seto Kaiba.

"You know, you could always just work a little less", Jounouchi quipped and directed a weak grin at the other, to which Seto didn't answer. They had had this discussion too many times before and Jounouchi was sure he had it with Mokuba on a regular basis anyway. Seto already compromised for their sake a lot more than he used to, so the blond didn't want to press the issue.

The two young men shared an understanding gaze, both of them knowing what it was like to be a big brother, always feeling the need to protect their younger siblings from harsh realities, how silly their methods might be. Eventually, Seto broke the gaze, his eyes straying to the cut on Jounouchi's hand.

"Do I even want to know what you did this time?"

Jounouchi scowled half-heartedly. "It's nothing. I was just searching for a band-aid for this", he explained.

Seto regarded him for one more second, before pushing himself from the doorway. Apparently he knew exactly where his medical supplies where, as he had one of the requested items in his hand only moments later. With a mumbled "Thank you" Jounouchi made to grab for the plaster, but Seto lightly slapped his hand away, taking off the plastic wrappings himself. After confirming that the blond had already cleaned the cut, he made him hold his hand up and applied the plaster to the cut firmly, but carefully.

Thinking that Seto must have done the same thing to Mokuba countless times, what with how much the kid was running around, Jounouchi smiled warmly at the large hands holding his. Smooth, yet strong fingers were stroking his own in a caressing manner, before they tugged lightly, making Jounouchi take a step forward and raising his eyes to the other's face.

Seto really was flawless, at least as far as appearance went. From the close proximity, Jounouchi was sure he couldn't see any traces of make-up right now. This was just Seto, in all his natural glory and even with a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. But even as those same lips were gently pressed on his own, Jounouchi silently vowed to keep an eye on his boyfriend's make-up usage from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Somehow the end strayed from the humor I wanted this to have. Oh well. At least I thought of a nice title, which is usually a problem for me, haha.
> 
> I know it's a bit silly, but please tell me what you think! Thank you for reading!


End file.
